


Infantilism

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [275]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for: Legends of Tomorrow. Sara and Leonard deaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infantilism

“Did we go temporal kidnapping again and no-one told me?”  Ray was almost grinning, a giddy _babybabybaby_  face that Rory privately thought made him look even more stupid.

“What does it say,” Jax added, stepping around Ray to drop a pile of blankets on the deck.  “That we can say temporal kidnapping _again_.”

Rory poked the pile of blankets with his toe.  The kid at least was trying to be helpful.  “That you live an exciting life,” he offered.

The look that Professor Greybeard shot him would have welded a lesser man to the bulkhead. “Helpful,” he said drily.  Grabbing the top blanket, Grey wrapped the small toddler in it, dropping the man-sized clothes on the deck.  In his arms, the toddler squirmed, pudgy hands trying desperately to grab Grey’s glasses off his face.  “No.  Mr Rory, he’s your partner.”  He held the toddler out.  “ You take him.”

Mick backed up, hands out as if to ward the Professor off.  “Only when he’s over the legal drinking age.  I don’t do babies.”

The Professor sighed.  “Well, I need my hands free to solve the problem with the reactor core that de-aged our colleagues in the first place, so someone needs to babysit.”  Jax, Mick noted, had already hightailed it out of there.  Smart kid.

“Guys?” Kendra asked, hands on her hip as she looked around.  “Where’s Sara?”

In the distance, there was a crash and a klaxon started blaring.


End file.
